Denying and Admitting
by Black Jack's Lady
Summary: Ginny and Draco start having feelings toward each other after Ginny seeks Draco, Pansy, and Blaise for help. Will they deny it forever. Full summery inside. Rating may go up.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Denying and Admitting

Author: Black Jack's Lady

Summary: Ginny's upset with the "Dream Team" and plans to get revenge. And she finds revenge by seeking Draco, Pansy, and Blaise about their new club they opened up. What happens when Ginny and Draco feel something for each other but won't admit it? Will Pansy and Blaise play matchmaker?

Disclaimers: If I owned Harry Potter, don't you think I would put my favorite ship(Ginny and Draco) together in the actually series? And the song used in this chapter belongs to Heather Alexander.

Spoilers: dunno, could be any

Rating: 

Warnings: Co-ed sleepovers, spin the bottle, etc.

Pairings: Draco and Ginny. Maybe some minor ones

A/N: This means Ginny's thoughts: -, and this means Draco's thoughts: ~. I may have this become a one-shot thing if readers don't like it. And in case you wonder, this song is where I got my penname.

Chapter 1-

Ginny walked down the street of Hogsmade. She was trying to catch up with Blaise, Pansy, and Draco. She was almost caught up with them. She was going to make Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and her brother-Ron-pay!

~~Flashback~~

Ginny was walking up to Harry's office to talk to him. They'd been going out for 3 months now. She stopped as she heard noises inside. She peeked in the crack. Harry and Hermione were making out! Instead of tears and sadness she felt instant rage. She turned quickly and silently on her heels. She waited in the living room at the Burrow. Harry walked in and went to go hug her. She slapped him across the face. 

"What was that for?"

"Look, just because you're the boy-who-lived doesn't mean you can have a bunch of girlfriends!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you have a good time at work?"

"Yeah, it was tiring but fun."

"Good! I hope you and Hermione will be happy! Whatever relationship there was or was _supposed to_ be is over!

Ginny stomped out and headed for Hogsmade. A plan of revenge already forming in her mind.

~~Flashback Ends~~

Ginny saw them heading into an alley between the new club they opened and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. 

She followed them and called to them right before they headed into their own entrance.

"Wait!"

Draco turned around first and spoke. "What do you want, Weasley?"

"I need you help. Can you do me a favor?"

"Why would we help you? There's nothing even in it for us." Pansy remarked.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Actually I think you'll like it. Could you at least be polite and listen to what I have to say?"

They looked at each other agreeing silently.

"Fine. We'll listen. But if we don't like it your out immediately."

"Fine. But can we go inside. I don't want anyone to overhear."

"Right this way, Weasley." Pansy said.

She followed them in. They led her to a nicely furnished room. They three of them stared at her as if wanting her to be shocked. Her rage took too much to even look. 

"Sit down. I'll get us some butterbeer." Pansy said. She summoned up some butterbeer and they all sat at a table drinking it.

"So, what is this favor you want?" Draco asked.

"I want you guys to let me sing in your-"

"NO!" They said in unison.

"Hear me out. I'm not finished and I have a good reason that you will most likely like. Anyway, I want you to let me sing in your club tonight for revenge on Harry, Hermione, and my git of a brother."

They seemed intrigued but Draco had to get the facts clearly. "And how will this get revenge on them?"

"You know how they come here every night?" They all nodded. "Well, earlier I found out Harry was cheating on me with Hermione and Ron knew about it. Well, I know a song that will make them so uncomfortable that they will leave. This way I get my revenge, and you guys get their money for entrance fees and unfinished drinks and the joy of seeing them so nervous."

The three looked at each other. 

"We'll do it. So we'll see you tonight, _Ginny_?" Pansy asked.

"Of course, Pansy. Why would I ever stand you up when something as delightful as this is happening. How often do students who were in Griffindor turn on each other like this?"

Pansy smirked. All four of them stood up and Draco walked over to her. He kissed her on the cheek and she cocked an eyebrow.

"It means welcome to the club." Pansy explained.

"Happy to be in it. I'll see you later."

"See you."

Ginny walked out in better mood. 

"The youngest Weasley sure is something." Pansy remarked. 

"Hmm. If Voldemort hadn't decided to stop killing and make it easier for all of his followers she'd have made a good Death Eater. People's eyes show only a small portion of people's power and there was more power's in hers than in Voldemort's and all of our parents combined." Blaise said. He kissed Pansy. They'd been going out for 3 years. Ever since they graduated from Hogwarts.

"Well, lets tell our DJ about out special guest." Draco said.

~~

Ginny walked into her room feeling good. She went through all her clothes. She finally settled on a skirt that almost clung to her body and a tube top with a fishnet jacket over it. _This is going to be fun_, she thought. She got a message to meet them by the alley way entrance. She brought the music to the song she was going to sing. She'd loved the song when she first heard it and now she loved it even more. She appariated to the alley way in her outfit. She knocked on the door in the rhythm they told her. She was let in instantly. Pansy was the only one there.

"Nice outfit. I'll have to borrow that some time."

"Thanks." 

"Well, you're on in 10 minutes so get some water before you go on and relax. We'll have lots of fun."

They smiled and Ginny waited by the entrance for her cue drinking water. She handed the music to the musicians. 

"Today we have some one performing live. Sharing her musical talent of singing we have Virginia Weasley."

There was a great round of applause as she walked on stage she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione with out thoroughly looking. The music started and she counted the rhythm for her to begin.

"Two horses trails within the grass, a gypsy man and his bonny wee lass, They're heading for the Hedgeford Pass 'Tis none but the Black Jack Davy! The moon light glitters like his grin, The lass lays back and welcomes him in, For to love this way could ne'er be sin 'Cause she now is the Black Jack's Lady"

Ginny surpressed laughter because the "Dream Team" were as red as beats.

"They love all night and with the dawn, the lady wakes and her Davy is gone What a fool she's been to have tagged along And be known as the Black Jack's Lady!"

Ginny smiled as she saw Harry shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"She's gathered up her goods and gear Her current path is crystal clear 'Cause a vow she's sworn to conjure fear In the heart of the Black Jack Davy With stolen horse and a sword as well Revenge has cast it's unbreakable spell And she rides all night like a spawn, from hell On the path of the Black Jack Davy"

Ron had started fidgeting with his fingers and Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were laughing at the sight from their VIP view.

"She rides o'er hill and she rides o'er dale With silver sword and as Stallion pale On the winds you can hear the ban-sidhe wail- T'is the cry of the Black Jack's Lady!"

Hermione turned pale. The "Dream Team" left their seats and their almost full mugs and left out the door. 

"Her hair is like the setting sun Her grace and speed they are rivaled by none But you soon shall rue the deed you have done If you lie with the Blacks Jack's Lady"

Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were cheering to the fun they had. 

"Her face is fair, her breath is sweet But do not fall for her cunning deceit For she'll slice you wide from your head to feet T'is the way of the Black Jack's Lady

"Black Jack Davy, turn yourself around! Else your Lady will lay you in the cold hard ground! And now upon each dark-moon night With eyes ablaze though they never give light Riding horseback with her sword-blade bright Goes the form of the Black Jack's Lady

"So lock your doors, inside to stay Young men best keep out of her way For there's none that can stop her sword they say Or the ride of the Black Jack's Lady

"She rides o'er hill and she rides o'er dale With silver sword and as Stallion pale On the winds you can hear the ban-sidhe wail- T'is the cry of the Black Jack's Lady!

"Young men, best be strong and true Be faithful in the loving you do Or else let gods have pity on you If you meet with the Black Jack's Lady!"

Ginny got lots of cheers and she bowed and left the stage. She was on her way to the bathroom when she was stopped by Pansy.

"That was great! They just barely made it to the 3rd verse."

"Told you you'd like it. Can you excuse me for a sec? I have to go the restroom."

"Yeah. I'll wait right here."

Ginny went in and washed her face and reapplied her make-up. She walked back out and Pansy was still there.

"Come on. Blaise and Draco are waiting for us." 

Ginny followed Pansy. The Weird Sisters were playing now and lots of people were dancing. Pansy led her into a room with a window that you have to be on the inside to see through.

"Great job, Ginny. You're right. They hardly even touched their drinks." Draco said.

"Thanks. It was a challenge not to laugh at them."

"We could tell. Why don't you join us?"  
"Okay."

Ginny sat down and started talking with them.

"Ginny, I'm having a co-ed sleepover this weekend, do you want to come?" Draco asked. "And then the four of us can laugh and imitate them."

"Sure. I'll see you then. I've got to get going, though."

"Okay. Malfoy Manor at 7 on Friday."

"Got it. Bye."

"Bye."

~~

Friday came quickly. Ginny packed up her stuff and headed out.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"To a friends. You don't need to know everything okay. Just leave me alone. I'm not a little girl any more."

Ginny appariated to his house at exactly 7.

"Impressive." Pansy commented.

"I thought I was going to be late because of Ron."

"Well, you're here now. We'll all be in my room." Draco said.

Ginny followed them to his room. When they entered the room Ginny cocked an eyebrow. 

"Only two beds. Are you guys going to be gentlemen and let the ladies have the bed." Pansy laughed at the looks on Draco and Blaise's faces.

"No. We have to share. Blaise and I are sharing so that leaves you and Draco."

"And you're very lucky because my bed is more comfortable. Well, you can use the shower in there to shower and change."

"Thanks."

Ginny walked into the bathroom and took out her shampoo and stuff. She hopped in and quickly washed off. She changed into her pajamas that she had gotten the day before which consisted of pajama pants and a matching tank shirt. When she walked out she guessed there was more than one shower because everyone's hair was wet and they all had their pajamas on-with Blaise and Draco wearing robes.

A/N: So how do you like it. It's 7 pages long. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Denying and admitting

Author: Black Jack's Lady

Summary: Ginny's upset with the "Dream Team" and plans to get revenge. And she finds revenge by seeking Draco, Pansy, and Blaise about their new club they opened up. What happens when Ginny and Draco feel something for each other but won't admit it? Will Pansy and Blaise play matchmaker?

Disclaimers: I wish I was being paid for this, unfortunately it's not the case

Spoilers: dunno, could be any

Rating: R

Warnings: Co-ed sleepovers spin the bottle, etc.

Pairings: Draco and Ginny. Maybe some minor ones

Ginny sat in the empty space of the circle. Spin the bottle was the first thing on the agenda. Pansy spun first which ended up pointing towards Blaise. She left for the bathroom and waited for Blaise to follow.

In the bathroom Pansy stopped Blaise for a second. 

"So what do you think? Do we need to play matchmakers or just leave them be?"

"Matchmakers sounds good to me." He bent down and kissed her. It started softly but then got harder until their lips hurt.

Draco just stared at Ginny. She had changed a lot since Hogwarts. She had filled out and had this look about her like she had seen more than anyone else. He decided to be a little playful. He crawled up next to her.

"So, how's life?" he asked

"It's okay. Not the best bet I can deal."

"Pity. Maybe I can help."

"How exactly would you do that?" she replied.

Pansy and Blaise picked that moment to come out. Draco cursed silently to himself. "Ready for the next round?" he asked.

He spun and it pointed towards Ginny(with some manipulation by Blaise).

Ginny followed Draco into the bathroom. She felt nervous but didn't show it. He stepped up to her and cupped her chin. He bent down and kissed her. She didn't respond at first but then gave in. She let herself be pulled into the kiss. He leaned down until she had to grab him to keep from falling. He pulled away with a mischievous look in his eyes. 

"Come on now. They're waiting for us so we can start the next game."

She followed out looking blank. She hated showing her emotions for they became her weakness. She had experienced that many times already. She felt Pansy's and Blaise's eyes on her as she entered the room. They were shocked at how blank her face looked. It was like she wasn't even effected by what happened. They started playing Truth or Dare.

"Truth or Dare, Drake?" Pansy said.

"Truth."

"Which do you prefer, a girl who listens and obeys your every command or one that has a sense of self and doesn't act like a servant?"

"One with a sense of self. Blaise, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do your impression of Dumbledore."

Blaise seemed irritated by this. But he stood up and stroked and imaginary beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts….Another year gone." Everyone cracked up laughing at how much it sounded like him.

"Pansy, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Whose cuter, me or Lockhart?"

"Duh, you. Ginny, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do your best impression of Granger."

Ginny stood up and walked over to Draco's desk. In

an almost exact voice she said, "Ron! You can't just make stuff up, you have to do the actual work!" Everyone just started laughing. They kept at it for a few more hours. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy silently agreed that Ginny was hiding something because she never once picked Truth. It was Draco's turn to ask some one.

"Ginny, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to pick Truth."

"Truth," she said without hesitation.

"If you could do anything what would it be?"

"Befriend a Dragon and prove the pathetic Ministry wrong about them being completely dangerous," She said.

They went around a couple more times before deciding that it was time to go to bed. Ginny got onto Draco's bed and climbed under the covers.

"You're on my side." Draco said.

"Too bad. I'm already comfortable."

Draco went to the other side and got under everything but the flat sheet for the sake of privacy. Ginny fell asleep almost instantly. Draco looked over and Pansy and Blaise were asleep, too. He looked back at Ginny. She looked like an Angel-peaceful and beautiful. He laid on his pillow and tried to go to sleep. It didn't come easily to him. He was tired. He finally fell asleep with his head facing Ginny.

A/N: So what do you think? I'll try to update my other stories later.


End file.
